Alex's Poem
by Parent12D
Summary: Another poetic themed story. This time, it's Alex that writes Andrew a sweet and romantic poem about him. How will Andrew feel about this excitement? Find out now! A poetry/regular story format fused story with strong elements of romance included as well. Follow up to Enjoyment of Poetry. Still, please give this a read if you haven't already.


**Alright readers out there, here is another new story that I decided to create for this category.**

 **Now let me fill you in on something; this story will not be anything too long or lengthy. It's very simple and a couple pages long.**

 **Also, this is a Poetry themed story fused with regular story format, in addition to being a romance story. This story is a follow up to the first poetic themed story I did for this series. This time, it's Alex who writes a poem to Andrew, and that's why this story won't be too lengthy this time around. Just in case any of you are surprised by this type of story.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much more to say at this point, so with that being said, I hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and works that aren't mine at all belong to their rightful and respective owners.**

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Beverly Hills, and nothing too particular was going on in the city/town today. In the house of the super spies of WOOHP, the one that is known as Andrew was not doing anything special or exciting. No, he was just lying around, watching some television by himself for a bit. Sam and Chaosky went to the supermarket, Clover went to the mall, and Alex stated that she was in her bedroom and she didn't want to be bothered, so Andrew went with that. Therefore, Andrew decided to spend some time out in the living room by himself, as he tried to find something interesting on TV. Sadly, there wasn't anything good on, so Andrew just decided to leave it on a romantic soap opera. Andrew then let out a bored yawn as he started thinking to himself.

 _I'm so very bored…_ Andrew thought dully, as he felt as if he was starting to zone out. _I honestly can't find anything interesting to watch today…_

Andrew's mind then had something else on it.

 _I wonder what it is that Alex is doing that made her get to the point where she didn't want to be bothered by anyone._ Andrew wondered. _I hope that she's okay…_

Being frank, Andrew did feel concerned for Alex when it came to her being happy and satisfied, not to mention safe. He loved her; they have been a happy romantic couple for as long as he could remember; since he stopped Mandy from succeeding with her plan to take control of the world.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Andrew decided to continue watching the opera that was on at the moment. The soap opera was at the point where the couple was now kissing in such a romantic manner. Andrew could easily picture himself and Alex doing that together, seeing how happy the two of them were as a couple.

Andrew continued watching TV for a few minutes when suddenly, a bedroom door was creaked opened and a soft voice called out to Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew,"

Said soft voice belonged to none other than Alex, who was peaking her head from her door. Andrew heard her call out to him as he faced his beloved girlfriend.

"What's up baby," Andrew asked her.

"Could you please come in here for a second honey," Alex asked. "I need to show you something wonderful and important."

"Sure Alex," Andrew said as he turned off the TV. "Be right there."

It was clear that Alex was gleefully excited as Andrew was coming into her room and she wanted to show him something. Wondering what Alex wanted him to see, Andrew went into her bedroom as the door was then closed by Alex the moment Andrew stepped into her room.

 _I wonder what it is Alex wants to show me…_ Andrew thought to himself. _Could this be the reason why she didn't want anyone bothering her earlier, because she wanted to do something special for me, and show me this something afterwards?_

"So, what is it that you want to show me Alex?" Andrew finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Well baby," Alex had that smile on her face. "I've been working on something wonderful all morning and that's why I didn't want to be bothered earlier. I did something for you sweet cheeks."

Andrew was blushing a light pink as he slowly said.

"Uh… Okay Alex," Andrew said. "So what did you make for me?"

"I'll gladly show you baby," Alex got out a piece of paper that had words on it, as if she already wrote something on it. "I made this for you handsome."

Andrew had a shocked look on his face, at the sight of what Alex was giving to him.

 _I can't believe it! She actually wrote me a poem?_ Andrew thought. _Could this possibly be the poem that she said that she'd write to me to tell me how she felt about me, as a result of me writing that poem for her?_

Andrew recalled that time he wrote poems for the others, each one about Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex respectively. With that thought in mind, Andrew took the paper Alex wanted to give to him.

"Okay baby," Alex had an excited look on her face. "Could you please read it babe?"

"Sure," Andrew smiled, noticing how excited Alex looked by the look on her face.

 _This must be something extra special that she made for me if she's_ _ **this**_ _excited…_

Keeping that thought in mind, Andrew brought the paper close to his face as he then started reading the poem.

 _Andrew, my sweet and handsome man_

 _You bring love to my heart and happiness to my life._

 _When I first met you, I decided to be your friend_

 _Then I fell in love with you, not stabbed by a knife._

 _At first I didn't tell you because I thought you'd reject me_

 _But then you made your confession that we should be together._

 _Our first kiss was made up of love and permanent romance_

 _I knew that we'd make the perfect couple, always and forever._

 _Since then, you've been there for me when I need it most_

 _Flowers and happiness, that's what you bring._

 _You're my brave and strong warrior, and my courageous young man_

 _I swear being with you, makes me want to dance and sing,_

 _You're a strong and sexy man, and you're also a hunk_

 _I'm your sugar coated doll and you're my Romeo._

 _I'm your one and only Juliet that no one else can have_

 _Not only that, but you're also my hero._

 _I'm your damsel and you're my man, no question about that_

 _I hope that one day we'll get married and make love._

 _I also hope that we'll have real sex and it'll be a lot of fun_

 _We'll also sleep together, and share happiness from up above._

 _No matter what happens, whoever we encounter_

 _I'll always remain firm, and remain loyal to you._

 _Since no one else is a sexy dreamy hunk like you are_

 _You're my love interest only, and you're my Andi-Poo._

 _I hope this poem brings happiness to your heart_

 _For this is the truth, that we were meant to be together._

 _There's only one last thing I'd like to say to you_

 _I love you my Andrew, always and forever._

 _XOXOXO -Alex_

Andrew was surprised, shocked and heart warmed by what he just read, that he had to read it over a couple more time to make sure it was correct. It was clear that he had watery eyes from reading what he felt was a really touching and sweet poem. Alex was looking at him in anticipation, wondering if he liked it or not.

"Alex," Andrew finally said after being silent for a few moments. "This is beautiful… I'm… I'm so touched… It was so heartwarming…"

"Do you like it baby," Alex asked, taking notice of the fact that tears were trickling down his eyes, as she was worried that it was too depressing for him.

"Do I like it," Andrew asked, wiping the tears away as he brought Alex close and he then whispered to her. "I love it baby."

Alex let out a cute giggle as a result of how seductive Andrew's voice was when he whispered that to her.

"I'm happy that you love it baby," Alex said winking at him.

"I'm happy too gorgeous," Andrew said as a response. "Everything you wrote in that poem, was it all true?"

"You better believe it Romeo," Alex said seductively. "I meant every word that I wrote in that poem."

"Well then there's one thing we have to do now gorgeous," Andrew proclaimed.

"And what would that be handsome," Alex asked, blushing.

Andrew embraced her and brought her into a romantic kiss. Shortly after, Alex wrapped her arms around Andrew as the two continued to kiss in a romantic manner. A few moments later, they stop as they were both on Alex's bed, looking directly at each other.

"I love you baby doll," Andrew said, on top of Alex as he was staring down at her with those shiny emerald colored eyes.

"I love you too Romeo," Alex said staring at him with those golden yellow brown eyes of hers. To Andrew, she looked like an angel and she was _his_ angel only that no one else was allowed to keep. They got off each other a moment later as Alex felt the need to make a comment to Andrew.

"Andrew, I'm just dying on having real sex with you, you handsome hunk," Alex admitted as she then frowned. "But we have to wait until we are adults and in our 30s."

"That might be true baby doll," Andrew stated. "But that doesn't mean we can't have safe sex together."

"Oh baby," Alex was in the mood for some safe sex. "I really want to have some safe sex with you handsome."

"Me too baby," Andrew admitted, as he felt his privates having the strong urge to have some sex, as he felt a warm fuzzy feeling as a result. "Let's do it."

"I got the condoms," Alex got out the bag of condoms. "We just need to put them on before we start making love in a safe manner."

"Sounds like a plan gorgeous," Andrew agreed. "You put your condom on first and then I'll put on my condom afterwards."

"Sounds good baby!" Alex proclaimed as they both went to get ready to have some safe sex…

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

* * *

Andrew had put his condom on as did Alex, as Andrew felt excited about this, as did Alex. Truth be told, Andrew could recall the last time he had safe sex with his angel; it was back when they had that date and Alex was wearing the most sexiest dress he ever saw her wear. Just thinking about it made him want to cuckoo all over again.

"So are you ready to do this Andrew," Alex asked, getting Andrew out of his thoughts.

"Ready when you are precious," Andrew stated as he got onto Alex's bed, lying on his back as Alex then got onto her bed afterwards, getting on top of Andrew as she then faced him.

"You ready to do this Andrew?" Alex asked him one last time.

"Yes, I'm ready Alex," Andrew nodded as he was just urging to have sex. Knowing that Sam, Chaosky and Clover won't be home for hours, there would be no one to bother the couple while they were making safe love together. Alex looked and made sure the door was closed first, which it was. Once she made sure it was closed, Alex then faced Andrew again.

"Alright, let's do this Romeo."

"You got it baby doll," Andrew grinned seductively as did Alex. "Let's have some fun."

It was then that Andrew and Alex then got _the action_ started.

Now since the author wants to avoid this story being bumped up to an M Rated story, the readers were now forced to look at the closed door while the couple was having safe sex. There was a sign on the door that said: **'DO NOT DISTURB! NO LEMONS TO BE SHOWN TO THE READERS!'**

However, if one could picture them having sex, they would see them making out and kissing each other in a really romantic and extremely sexual manner, as their tongues were touching each other, wrapping around each other to keep the love going. There were several moans, groans, thrusting sounds and other sexual noise coming from beyond that door, as the couple was having so much fun having safe sex.

A moment later, they both stopped and they sighed happily staring at each other, excited that it felt so good and relieving to have safe sex together.

"I love you," They both said at the same time after sighing happily, and they then both said as a result. "I love you too."

They resumed their safe sex-fun journey together as they continued to French kiss romantically and sexually together and they continued making love safely together.

Now before this story becomes an M Rated fanfiction, let's just say that the happy couple was so happy to be making out together, and they were also happy that no one would ever be able to interfere with this very happy and beautiful relationship that the two shared between each other. Alex allowed Andrew to keep that poem, in which he thanked her for that. The two continued making out as the screen slowly started to zoom out, showing that the story was coming to a close. Knowing that they had each other, Andrew and Alex were more than ready to take on any challenge or event that comes hurdling at them, since they will be facing it together. The screen slowly started to fade out in black, thus ending the beautiful story as a result…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **OKAY, SO I GUESS THIS WASN'T JUST A COUPLE OF PAGES AFTER ALL! IT TURNED OUT TO BE A FEW PAGES LONG NOW, SO SUE ME!**

 **WELL ANYWAY, I HOPE THIS STORY WAS REALLY GREAT AND ROMANTIC TO YOU ALL! I THINK I ENJOYED WRITING IT!**

 **HERE'S A LITTLE FACT FOR YOU ALL; IF YOU READ CAREFULLY THROUGH THIS STORY, YOU'LL LIKELY BE ABLE TO CATCH SOME REFERENCES TO A COUPLE OF STORIES I'VE DONE ALRADY PRIOR TO THIS. ASIDE FROM THE ENJOYMENT OF POETRY (WHICH THIS STORY IS A FOLLOW UP TO), THERE'S THE FIRST STORY I DID IN THIS SERIES, WHICH IS PRESENT IN THE POEM, AND THERE'S ALSO A REFERENCE OR CALLBACK TO THE DATE AS WELL. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAUGHT THEM, BUT I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW JUST IN CASE!**

 **SO NOW THAT THAT'S SAID, I ALSO WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I'M SLOWLY RUNNING OUT OF TIME BEFORE I MOVE OUT OF THE HOME I'M LIVING IN CURRENTLY. AT BEST, I'LL PROBABLY MAKE 3 MORE STORIES BEFROE I DEPART FROM THIS HOME! ONCE I MOVE, I THINK I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK AND BE ON HIATUS… TEMPORARILY I HOPE. I DON'T KNOW IF THEY'LL BE A COMPUTER WHERE I'M GOING TO BE STAYING IN, SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS EVERYONE!**

 **I PROMISE THAT ONCE I GET ACCESS TO A COMPUTER WHERE I MOVE TO, AND WHEN I HAVE ANY IDEAS I MIGHT COME UP WITH DURING THE HIATUS, I'LL RESUME MAKING STORIES AGAIN, AND I HOPE ON CREATING HOLIDAY SPECIALS TOO! JUST SO YOU'RE AWARE!**

 **ANYHOW, SINCE I SAID EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO SAY FOR THIS AUTHOR NOTE, I DO HOPE YOU TUNE IN AGAIN FOR ONE OF THE LAST COUPLE STORIES I'LL BE MAKING!**

 **BUT FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS SWEET AND VERY SOFT STORY I DID!**

 **NOW THAT I SAID EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO SAY, UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I CREATE, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY, AND FOR NOW, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
